Share
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Their lives will change thanks to a tub of melted ice cream. -NarutoxHinata-


Title: Share

Fandom: Naruto

Author: Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag a.k.a Aya-chan

Theme: #27. Ice Cream

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto / Hyuuga Hinata

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: They shared more than chocolate ice cream. They shared their lives.

"Hmm, what else can I use?" Hyuuga Hinata asked herself as she walked along the aisles of Konoha's very first supermarket. She carried a small basket and wore easy and outgoing clothes. She wasn't very different from the other young women doing their shopping.

Inside her basket were bread, pasta, garlic, tomato sauce, and cheese. She wondered what else she could use for her meal tomorrow night. Whenever she came home from a mission, she made sure to cook herself a delicious dinner as a sort of pat in the back.

Ever since Hinata moved out of the Hyuuga family compound, she learned to fend for herself. That included washing the dishes, doing the laundry, and cooking her meals. They weren't very hard to learn and she found it one of the most fulfilling experiences of her life.

Nobody was there to pick up after her, bring her food, and applaud her little achievements. Her self-worth usually rose up whenever her favorite handmaids cheered for every successful mission. Now, no one boosted her confidence.

_C'est lavie_, she thought, I have to live by myself.

That was her real plan. She had to learn to stand on her own feet. Her daily budget and income relied on her missions. It was her personal vow never to ask her father for anything.

She decided on this. And she would never go back on her word.

The dark-haired girl gave the can of spaghetti sauce a bittersweet grin. She put it on the basket and decided to come back later if she forgot anything.

Her father's domineering and unbearable ways had driven her to take her first step to freedom. She'd fought- for the first time in her life!- for permission to try out living outside. That was preposterous as no decent Hyuuga would venture out of the clan's grounds. But she fought, rebelled, and stamped her royal little foot until her father conceded. But not without a smirk.

_"You'll come back, daughter," he spat out viciously "And we won't cover up your shame."_

_"It's not a shame. I am 21, Daddy, and you can't control me..." Her Byakuugan eyes burned with cool fire. _

She took out some of the money resting on her account to rent a place. It wasn't much but it would suffice for the meantime. She was only a Jounin but time will come and her position might rise some more.

Her lips curved up into a smile. She would work very hard to get what she wanted.

So there were no maids, no milk baths, and definitely no money when she needed it. Those were minor inconveniences. She'd manage. It would be a cinch.

Hinata carried her basket to the counter. She checked her wallet. There was enough money to pay for all of this and she won't be hungry until the end of the month. But then she'd be expecting her paycheck. She grinned again.

While she waited in line, she heard some women talking behind her.

"Isn't that the young Miss Hyuuga?" one woman asked.

"Yes, that's her." Another answered. "I heard she lives alone now."

"Why is that? I thought she's the clan heiress... That's unheard of. She must be so pampered... She can't be living alone."

"Oh, but believe me, she is! And right next to that Kyuubi boy's! There's a rumor that her father kicked her out of the family because she's so weak..."

"Is that so? A Hyuuga heiress is strange enough... so it's expected..."

Hinata frowned and bit her lips. So that was it. People still talked behind her back... Worse, the rumors of her weakness and her ineptitude had not only permeated the family but also the whole village. Instead of turning around and telling the women to go and mind their business, she walked forward with her head held up high.

That was her way of meeting a stab in the back. Just ignore it and walk away.

She paid and then walked quickly out of the supermarket. Her eyes began to water. She thought she could still feel their judging eyes and hear their hurtful mouths. No, she still was not strong enough to face that challenge. She was still weak in that aspect.

Hinata opened her umbrella. It was a hot summer day. She wished some clouds will cover the sun. It was a good thing she brought her trusty yellow umbrella or she would've fried. Thanks to the gossiping women, Hinata's day was officially ruined.

She passed by another convenience store. Her throat felt dry and she was perspiring a great deal. Her purchases would've wilted and staled if she stayed under the watchful eyes of the sun any longer. Without thinking twice, she went in.

It was cool inside the store. There were only a few people who milled around the place, examining their goods. She went to the refrigerator to check their ice cream. Because of the intense heat, there was only one chocolate ice cream tub left.

Hinata picked it up and went to the counter. Today was her lucky day! She thought of chocolate as something like her mood-lifter whenever something bad happened to her. Maybe this could chase away her apprehensions... and heat. It was lucky that no one else had bought that one.

She paid for it. The store-owner, lovely Makiyo-san, gave her a friendly smile and bow. She responded just as kindly before pushing the doors open.

At that exact same moment, Uzumaki Naruto entered the other door leading to the inside of the convenience store.

"Waaaaaaaaah! Where is that ice chocolate ice cream!" Naruto yelled, anguished. He stared at the empty refrigerator as if willing it to own its sin. "Wheeerrrrreeeeee?"

The lovely Makiyo-san approached the twenty-something man kindly. "Can I help you, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Where is your last choco ice cream tub?" asked the blond and sniffed exaggeratedly. "I thought I said I'd come back to buy it... Why'd it go?" Another howl of anguish escaped his lips.

Makiyo-san sweatdropped as she laid a comforting hand on the young ninja's shoulder. "It's okay; we'll have some again tomorrow. By then, you'll feel better about... everything. Just... stay cool, okay?"

Naruto nodded like a little boy. He wiped his snotty nose with a sleeve before flashing his heartstopping grin. Makiyo-san grinned back.

"If it makes it any better, you gave something up for a lady."

"A lady?" His brows furrowed.

"Yes, a lady bought it. She had dark hair and pretty eyes."

"Oh." And in his mind, Naruto cursed whoever bought that last chocolate ice cream tub. Today was supposed to be his unluckiest day... So why was he feeling curious and glad at that mysterious pretty girl?

Hinata carried her purchases carefully up the stairs leading to her apartment. She'd only been staying there for almost three months but it had already acquired her aura. Of course, she was well-aware that she lived right next-door to her secret love. Honestly, she did not plan that. It might be Fate, coincidence or whatever moved in mysterious ways.

She wasn't sure if he knew she lived there. He was endearingly cute whenever he passed her by and greeted her with a quick smile before rushing off to somewhere. She always ran inside to her new home if she caught sight of him. In her mind, he was better off without the knowledge that the "weird girl" was living next to him. It would be her secret.

The girl wiped her brow as she walked underneath the cool shade of the trees surrounding the small compound. There was also a small garden set under the wide branches of the cherry blossoms. It was a simple place but she liked it. The flowers gave the whole house a new grandeur every spring.

She placed her plastic bags on the chair across of her and sat down. It was so cool out here. Her house seemed stiflingly hot. Hinata took out her handkerchief and wiped her forehead and brow. Her eyes stared at the apartment complex that didn't quite look like an apartment. In fact, it resembled a small house because it could hold only two tenants.

Her eyes closed and she started to drift. Somehow she could imagine them living in this small apartment complex in complete harmony. He'd fall in love with her as she had with him so many years ago. He'd bring her flowers, chocolates, and ramen and they'd share it in a candlelit dinner under these very cherry blossom trees. When it rained, they'd snuggle up for some hot cocoa and talk about everything. When night comes, they'll spend it together in either apartment...

"Hinata-chan?"

Her eyes shot open. She sat up straight and nearly collided with Naruto's chest. Apparently he was leaning over her and nearly fell on his back in total surprise.

"N-Naruto-san?" Her eyes widened. Oh dear, he'd seen me napping!

"What are you doing, sleeping over here?" he asked before frowning some more "And I thought you lived with your folks."

"W-Well, I used to. I... I live over there." She gestured haplessly to the apartment on his right.

"How come I didn't know?" he mumbled as he tried to digest the idea of a girl living next-door. So much for secrecy, Hinata thought wryly. "And is that your ice cream melting over there?"

"Oh my!" She exclaimed and got up. Indeed, her ice cream tub had perspired a good deal. She should've remembered and put it inside the fridge. Now, it had melted and turned into one gooey chocolate soup. Her shoulders slumped. How long had she been sleeping on that chair?

In the outburst, Naruto forgot about his question and looked at her worriedly.

"Well, I'm sorry for that." He said and then gave her a pat in the back. She froze and slowly turned around to face him. They'd exchanged nothing more than a few sentences in the past. Why did he always act as if they were close friends? Probably because he regarded her that. What a foolish dream, she thought sadly.

Suddenly he laughed. She raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Did you, by any chance, buy that ice cream some ten minutes ago?" Naruto asked. She blinked before she nodded. He burst into a fit of giggles, again. "So you're the lovely lady with dark hair and pretty eyes that Makiyo-san mentioned. I was wondering who she was." he said smilingly.

Her cheeks reddened. M-Makiyo-san said that? Oh, she used adjectives to describe her because they weren't really properly introduced...

Naruto sat himself down and looked at the ice cream ponderingly. "Did you know I was supposed to buy this? You probably finished paying when I came in the store. Thanks to it, I found my good friend. It's like Fate."

Here he laughed before giving her a sweet smile. She felt her throat constrict. Whenever she smiled like that, she felt her guts wrap around her windpipe and choke her. And wait, did he really mean that?

"G-Good friend?" she asked. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Yes, you're my good friend. I never got any chance to tell you my thank yous because you always managed to slip away even before I was coming... Anyway, thanks for beliveing in me." He smiled at her sheepishly. "Did you know that I eat chocolate to make me feel better? I love the creaminess and its sweet smooth flavor... It feels comforting. Almost like a friend or a fmaily member... whenever I'm lonely or sad or down, I eat this."

He tapped the cover thoughtfully. She felt her hear flutter. So they did have something in common...

"It's too bad you got to it first. I wanted to eat some because of something that happened earlier..."

Hinata grinned and held up a hand. She ran inside her apartment and took two spoons. Then she ran back outside to face a confused Naruto. Breathlessly she thrust one of the spoons towards him.

"H-Huh?" he asked as he took it.

"Share?" she asked shyly. Her cheeks turned as pink as strawberries. It was an impulsive decision. Many- especially her dear old Daddy- would find it vulgar to share an ice cream tub with someone very close to a stranger. But it would probably the sweetest memory she'd ever have.

"Share," he agreed. He opened the lid eagerly and offered it to her first. They sat down together and shared another smile. Food really did loosen up an otherwise tense atmosphere.

"We're close friends... So don't feel too shy to lick your spoon," he teased. Slowly she loosened up and giggled a lot. He told many stories in his usual happy and energetic way while she listened. Most of the time, she laughed. Naruto stopped and listened. He decided he liked her laughter.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Why've you living over there? Did you get kicked out of house or something...?" Naruto asked as he watched her eat. She tapped her chin thoughtfully before shrugging.

"I didn't. I... had enough with Daddy. Maybe I can show him I can live on my own."

"I see. But why... here?"

"It was cheap," she said matter-of-factly and they laughed. It was true. "And..." her voice trailed off.

"And what?" he prodded.

"You're here," she whispered before bowing her head and shoveling ice cream to her mouth. Why did she say that!

"Huh?" Naruto looked as though he didn't hear what she said. He decided to leave the topic and turned it on why she bought the ice cream tub. Without feeling awkward or hesitant, she recounted what she remembered about the gossiping women.

Very slowly they opened each other's hearts.

She learned of his loneliness, hurts, and secret pains.

He knew of her loneliness, trials, and secrets tears.

They realized that they were almost the same. Strange that Fate had decided to put them together to live next-door. Surely, it was more than just coincidence. They've found friends.

"Its soup," he said as he stirred it thoughtfully.

"Yes, I guess so," she laughed.

"It's a good thing you napped. Or else I wouldn't have met you... again." Naruto said as he leaned forward to wipe a dribble on the corner of her mouth. She blushed very prettily. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. How come he never thought about her before? Makiyo-san was right. Hinata was indeed a lovely lady with dark hair and pretty eyes.

Maybe living next to each other wouldn't be so bad, especially if they were friends. Hinata scratched her head. She suddenly regretted her actions on the last three months. Maybe this was the only way to get closer to her secret love, and perhaps make true her fantasies...

They shared more than chocolate ice cream. They shared their lives.

031706

A/N: Now, isn't that one happy story? XD


End file.
